


Not and Still the Same

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [48]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: END Natsu, F/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Endlu angsty to happy flash fic.  “Am I supposed to be scared?” prompt
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637
Kudos: 42





	Not and Still the Same

He hid in the shadows of a large grove of Banyan trees. The early evening darkness only providing a scant shape of his new body form for Lucy to see. But she knew, she would always know his voice anywhere and this was definitely Natsu.

Every so often, as the winds shifted and ruffled the branches, moonlight would filter through and provide better glimpses. She could tell there was something on his head and maybe on his back too, but it could have just been another tree trunk. Shadows can play a lot of tricks on the mind like that. Creating things out of nothing.

“Lucy please, just go. I’m not the same man I once was.”

“You sound exactly like the man I know you are. Natsu if you think I’d leave you alone because you may have changed, then you don’t know me as well as you should by now.”

They were at a standoff.

Lucy refused to leave him alone. He was her friend, her confidant, her tether to a world she wasn’t willing to give anytime soon. As if a few changes would make her walk away. Their bond was something few ever achieve in a lifetime and she knew it. Deep down, to lose someone like that, would be to accept a void she would carry for the rest of time.

“But this form Lucy… please you don’t understand how… how… I’m a monster! I’m not human anymore.”

Lucy sighs, “And I’ll say it again, Natsu how you look has never mattered to me. Don’t you understand! None of us care what you look like! Natsu will still be Natsu to us and I…” she closes her eyes to hold back her tears. “I need you!”

“But everyone who’s seen me has run away in fear! I should go, Lucy, I should get back to…”

“Natsu Dragneel if you leave, I will just track you down again. I don’t care if it takes till the end of my days, I will find you. So, please don’t do this to me!”

He takes a deep breath. This was killing him, the salt of her tears clung to the air as they wafted past him. It was always the hardest for him to see Lucy in pain and now to be the cause of it. Oh, how the screws in his heart turned.

“Okay,” he exhales, “okay.”

“Okay?” She wipes at her cheeks. “S-So you’ll come home with me?”

“Only if you don’t scream.”

“I won’t,” she holds out her hand and beckons, “please let’s go home.”

Natsu steps out of the tree line and just stands there for a moment, waiting for her to react like the others. He didn’t want to have these doubts, not about her, but he wouldn’t blame her either.

As he stood, bathed in the full moons light, she could see that the rumors had all been true. Two gnarled horns atop his head and leather wings were tucked behind his back. Parts of his neck and arms were covered in reddish scales and she could imagine lay elsewhere covered by clothing. Lucy smiles, but his hair was still a spikey mess. Natsu’s face was still the same, despite the light scaling. And his eyes… his eyes were the same windows to a beautiful soul.

When she smiled, Natsu thought he was hallucinating. He just stared as she walked closer, and closer. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even breathe.

“Am I supposed to be scared?” Lucy’s eyes crinkle into a smile. “Cause that’ll never truly happen.” Tears pool in his eyes as she takes his hand, “now let’s go home, to Fairytail.”


End file.
